Black Death
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Hannibal Lector was going to enjoy his latest captive. After all being on the run he did not have much to look forward to. Now though he had as his guest a one Lucius Malfoy. Warning for graphic violence, nudity and cannibalisim.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Dealings

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_This is a Harry Potter/ Hannibal crossover. The SVW is in full swing and Lucius Malfoy turned spy for the light. One Auror in the order meets Hannibal Lector in muggle London not knowing just what hell he has set on Lucius…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Dark Dealings:

Dawlish was not a very bright man nor was he remarkable in looks either. He was a short man with shoulder length grizzled gray hair and dull brown eyes in a lined, tanned face. He was willing to do just about anything to protect his world from dark wizard scum and he had decided to align with the Order of the Phoenix for this reason. He had accepted Severus Snape as spy, after all the man had lost quite a bit in the last war and Dawlish understood revenge. Dawlish may not have been very smart but he was able to gather information like no-one's business. That was why he knew Snape would not betray the order, no he would not as he wanted revenge.

Yet the newest addition to the order did not make him happy at all. Lucius Malfoy, a rich pureblood lord who was high up in Voldemort's inner circle. Rumor had it he was the dark lord's right hand wizard and many murders, attacks and the torture of muggles and muggleborn were by his hand even if they could not fully be pinned on him. He only got away with what he did by showering the ministry with his gold. This had angered Dawlish to no end but he had not said anything to the order about. However Dawlish could not fully recall what drew him to speaking to Hannibal Lector one cold winters day. Of course he did not know who Lector really was and if he had he would not have spoke to him.

Dawlish had entered muggle London clad in a muggle suit and overcoat blending into the hoards of people out and about. He entered one of his favorite pubs and took a seat at the back. He ordered dinner and a pint and sat by himself eating, until Lector had come in. He was a few inches taller than Dawlish but thinner and more wiry in build. Unlike Dawlish his navy suit and tie were of expensive cut and were perfectly tailored. He had over this a light gray trench coat and fedora hat with gloves on. As the pub was full there was only one seat left and Lector sat across from the gray haired steely eyed Auror calmly. He had no magic himself but he knew of the magical world, as he was deemed insane no-one would believe him if he spoke of it. Unknown to Dawlish Lector had watched him every time he was in the muggle world for the past month.

"May I sit here?" Lector asked.

"Sure, space is free." Dawlish grunted as he took another measure of his pint.

"What is a wizard like you doing out in muggle London?" Lector asked, then at the look from Dawlish "I had friends who were wizards."

"Not much, just work getting to me." Dawlish replied.

He was not sure how things had led to him talking, about Lucius Malfoy. About his anger at the man and what he got away with. Lector was a master at getting information and soon he had a profile not only of the man before him but two other wizards. Dawlish stood no chance with Lector, as Lector was very good at gathering information. Lector found he wanted to meet this Lucius Malfoy and see if he was worthy of life. Dawlish would regret speaking to Lector later but for now he found a pleasant dinner companion who seemed to understand him. He was right, but that would not bring him any satisfaction later on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius Malfoy, tall handsome pureblood wizard with perfectly straight, long silver blond hair and steel gray eyes looked around the area he was to meet Severus Snape. He knew something was wrong the minute he came into the rundown warehouse. Severus Snape was to meet him here, he had found something of interest and sent a letter wanting to meet him, as he had just joined the order he thought it was to see what information he might have. Yet as he called for his friend there was no answer.

He lit his wand and walked through the warehouse and found his friend aright bound tightly to a table. Severus was still clad in his black robes over his thin frame, Lucius could see some blood in his long lank black hair and bruises on his pale face dominated by his hooked nose. To Lucius's horror there was a muggle crossbow set up to shoot his friend. He saw a man come into view, a small wiry man clad in a muggle suit and tie and overcoat with a felt fedora on his head. He wanted to kill the man but dared not move, he was sure if he did Severus would die and very painfully.

"You have a choice, you could attack me Lucius and let your friend die or surrender your wand and come with me." Lector said.

"I will kill you!" Lucius snarled stepping forward his wand out.

"If you try to use your wand against me, he dies." Lector replied, "is that what you want? Put your wand on your friend and he lives, don't and he dies"

Lucius may have been a horrible selfish man but Severus was an old dear friend. No he was more than that, many people would be stunned that Severus and Lucius were blood brothers. Severus was as much family to Lucius as Narcissa and Draco. Lucius walked up to put his wand on Severus, it was not as if he was unarmed, no he could still reach for his wand in his boot. There was a flash and Severus was gone and Lucius knew he was safe. He went for his wand in his boot but was not fast enough, something hit him hard in the neck and he stood up stunned and pulled out a needle and syringe. His eyes widened in his pale face as the sedative took place and he crumpled to the floor out cold.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus woke slowly and rolled to his back in response to the prodding of someone's foot. He realized he must have passed out when the portkey dropped him off in muggle London and he had staggered to Grimmauld Place. He was fully awake and on his feet wand out gripping the wall glaring at Black before him. Sirius Black, pureblood head of house looked at Severus warily. He had heard someone come into the safe house and when he came up he found Severus out cold on the floor. That was not the case anymore, no Severus was fully awake glaring at the taller man with long curly near black hair, pale face and gray eyes.

"Easy Snape, I am not going to hurt you." Sirius said, "you passed out."

"You would too if you were kidnapped, beaten and drugged with muggle drugs!" Severus hissed, wand out pointed at Sirius "going to gloat?"

"No, how did you get tangled up with muggles? You know more about them than most here do!" Sirius asked.

"I was set up, some sort of trap, when I find out who set me up I will kill them!" Severus snarled, "slowly starting by removing their entrails, by hand, and binding them with them!"

"Right, look you don't look so well, maybe you better come with me to the kitchens." Sirius said.

"I could use some firewhisky." Severus replied walking towards the kitchen. "I am fine."

Sirius knew he was not but dared not say a word, he knew Severus could and would hurt him badly. It had been that way since they were in school, poor Severus Snape the picked on odd ball with no friends. That was bollocks, Sirius had found out how powerful the greasy little waif was and really if he had not been friends with James and Remus and yes even Peter he was sure Severus would have killed him. Severus had been on good terms with Regulus and in turn his own parents and he was sure that his parents paid him to torment their eldest son. How else did such a poor boy from the mills have new robes and most of his books new?

Severus came to the kitchens in the basements and was about to take a seat at the table when his legs gave out under him. Arthur Weasley was there and he quickly caught Severus and put him on the table ordering Sirius to call for madam Pomfrey, he carefully removed Severus's robes and clothing and started to scan him to see what injuries he had. Someone had done a number on the poor boy and he wanted to know who would have hurt him like this. Even Voldemort was not as violent as this, his specialty and that of his followers was the _Crucio_ curse, but this was far more physical than that. Poppy came through the floo and started to work on Severus right away as he lay still on the table.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore hurried into the basement of the order house finding his potions master struggling to get off the table he was lying on. He was naked but for his undershorts for a good reason. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, his right leg heavily bandaged, and Poppy was working on his left arm that was clearly broken. Severus was going for his wand while Sirius was being held back by Arthur Weasley. Severus may have passed out from his injuries but he was very much awake now and had clearly been angered by Sirius as he looked ready to kill. Everyone seemed to freeze as the tall man with waist length silver beard and hair clad in bright robes came into the room

"I heard that Lucius Malfoy was kidnapped?" Dumbledore asked, no twinkle in his blue eyes, "what happened Severus? Who hurt you my boy?"

"I was captured, tortured and poisoned." Severus snarled, "I wake up and have this mutt here dare insult me!"

"I spoke the truth, after all everyone knows you are the lapdog of Lucius." Sirius snarled.

"Why you I will kill you!" Severus snarled grabbing his wand and sending several painful curses and hexes straight at Sirius.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said defecting the spells with a wave of his wand, "Sirius you will apologize now."

"Why, it's true." Sirius snarled, "I cannot understand why you allowed that death eater into the order, bad enough we have Severus."

"Severus is trustworthy." Dumbledore said, "now I need to know everything that happened, when you are feeling better Severus."

"Yes sir." Severus replied.

Severus continued to glare at Sirius before Poppy pushed him back onto the table. It was very clear he was no longer the scrawny boy Sirius remembered in school, no Severus was tall, lean yes but he was wiry with knotted muscles under his sallow skin and course black hair on his chest. He had no tattoos but for the dark mark and very few scars. He could add a new one from the poisoned wound that Lector had given him. Poppy firmly took Severus's wand from him and began to work on his side. Arthur, the red headed head of house Weasley shoved Sirius into a chair and surprisingly Sirius stopped fighting him. Then again Arthur whispered something in his ear that got Sirius to pale then nod and turned to see Poppy treating other wounds on Severus.

"You have something to say Sirius?" Arthur said prompting the younger head of house.

"I am sorry Severus, I was out of line for saying what I said about you and Lucius." Sirius said sulkily.

"Good, now I would like to know what happened Severus, can I have a look?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very well, but not with that mutt in the room." Severus snarled.

"This is my house!" Sirius snapped, "I should throw you out!"

"You cannot, as an order member I have a right to be here even if it is your house!" Severus snarled back.

"Stop it boys and Sirius you need to help me find Remus, I need to give him a calming draught." Poppy said.

Still grumbling Sirius got up while Severus stayed on the table letting the potions work through his system. Dumbledore cast the spell that let him into Severus's mind and he found the memories of his captivity. He saw a man that had taken him prisoner, a small wiry man with short hair and eyes that had evil in them. He tormented and tortured Severus forcing him under pain and powerful drugs to write a letter to Lucius to bring him to the man. He then had drugged Severus and the next memories were only voices, of the man forcing Lucius to make a choice between his life and Severus's. Dumbledore came out of Severus's mind concern on his face.

"He is not dead, we are blood brothers, the link we share is such that I would know if he were dead." Severus said, "I cannot tell if he is hurt however, I just know he is alive."

"Who would want to kidnap him?" Arthur asked, "no I should ask who doesn't want to kidnap him?"

"This man is a muggle, I did not see him use any magic." Dumbledore said.

"He did not, if he could have he would have." Severus said, "though he was crude in his methods, well Poppy would have told you if he had done worse than beat and drug me."

"We need to find out who this is." Arthur said, "I can have Tonks do a sketch, she is good at those, maybe we can find this man that way."

"A good idea." Dumbledore said watching Severus take up a potion and down it. "You should try to rest."

"Does hexing Black count as rest?" Severus said silkily.

"No my boy it does not."

"Pity that." Severus said.

He put his head on the table and passed out once more. Arthur helped Severus up to a bedroom and into bed. Molly would come later, she sure liked to collect those without families Arthur mused, like Harry and Sirius and most importantly Severus. His thoughts turned to the newest order member Lucius Malfoy and mentally sighed, he really did not want to have to rescue Malfoy as he was nothing but trouble and always would be. He was sure that Lucius was still a death eater and deserved whatever was done to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hannibal Lector was many things, criminally insane, genius, psychiatrist and doctor but one thing he was not was a monster. At least he believed he was no monster, others who had seen what he did to his victims would disagree. He had known of the magical world since he was a young man, it had not interested him as magic did not impress him. Magic did not make one smarter and he felt himself superior to the wand waving peoples as he used all his mind and they did not, they just waved wands and called on magic to do everything for them. Yet he was interested in what this pureblood wizard named Lucius Malfoy could offer.

This wizard was smart, he came armed with more than one weapon and had saved his friend and would have, if Lector had not been expecting it killed him. No matter, Lector would not let his captive get the best of him. That was why he had bound his captive to a chair under a light so he could see his captive more clearly. He walked up to him and took in the wizard's fine black outer robes and green and black inner robes. His hair hung about his pale noble looking face and Lector was intrigued by the beauty of the man before him. He decided to spare the man's looks, such beauty did not need to be marred. He brushed a lock of fine blond hair away from the wizard's face with gloved hand.

"Such beauty hides an evil heart." Lector said, "or does it, you showed some since of loyalty. Your friend said you care nothing for others but so far you have proven you do. I know so much about you Lucius, and I will find your deepest darkest secrets. You will be glad to tell me, for now rest, you will need it."

Lector let go of the lock of Lucius's hair and went to implement his second part of the task, he walked down some cold metal stairs to a short hall and into a white tiled room. He looked around and smiled, yes things were in place for him to test this pureblood wizard. If he passed he would live if not then Lector was looking forward to see if a wizard tasted any different than a normal human non magical man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Now we do know that Lector loves to psychoanalyze people, that is why he chose the profession he did before he was caught and locked up. He likes to see what makes people tick and of course he likes to eat many of his victims. Some like Starling he just likes to lead on chases, only time will tell what he wants to do with Lucius here. _


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Interrogations

Chapter Two: Dark Interrogations:

Lucius woke up slowly and realized he was naked, he knew this because he was very cold and he could not feel any cloth on his skin. He felt pain in his wrists and his shoulders ached, slowly he opened his eyes and wished he had not. He managed to stand fully on his feet and looked up to his wrists and very nearly screamed in terror and shock. His arms were held up spread eagle by two chains, but his wrists were not held by manacles, they were held in place by steel spikes. He would not die from being bound in such a manner but he would not be able to get away from the pain.

He was used to pain, his master dished out pain regularly, he was not scared of the pain but what was to be done to him. He was in effect strung up like a pig at slaughter and he was scared of just what was to be done to him. He looked up as Lector came into the room and set up a table and chair and brought in a grill, an expensive table setting with real china, silver and a crystal goblet. Lucius watched as Lector brought out a bottle of wine and a container that held what looked like meat. Lucius had a horrible feeling that what Lector was going to eat had been human and he was right.

He heard a moan of pain and turned to see a shocking sight, bound to a chair was what was left of MacNair, his violet eyes were dull and blood dripped from his mouth and from a cut on his head under his short black hair. He was clad only in his kilt and boots and there was a deep gash under his ribs. Lucius looked from MacNair to the liver that Lector was now cooking and he realized MacNair did not have much longer to live. Lucius hated MacNair, rumor had it he liked little boys and he really did not feel sorry that MacNair was going to die. However he could not watch as Lector ate MacNair's liver.

"You know what I find with liver that you have to cook it just so." Lector said, "too long and you get a tough bit of meat, too short of a time and the same thing."

"What do you want of me?" Lucius asked.

"Tell me do you enjoy murder?" Lector asked as he ate, "does it make you feel powerful?"

"No, I do not enjoy it, I only take those who are trying to destroy my world." Lucius replied.

"Innocent children?" Lector asked sipping his wine. "You enjoy killing them?"

"No, I may not be the best of wizards but I have never killed a child, I could not do that." Lucius replied, "I nearly did kill a child, a girl and I regret that, my pride got the best of me." Lucius said, "if you were to kill me for that I would deserve it."

"Yes I am sure you would." Lector replied.

He finished his grisly meal and then went back to MacNair and began to cut him up while he was still alive. Lucius could not watch as Lector gave into his depravities and with great skill hacked MacNair to death. He would send what was left of the body to Voldemort as a gift and possibly he would send Lucius to him as well, only time would tell. He walked up to Lucius and ran a bloody hand down his face and acted as if he would bite him. He did not and instead took out a needle and syringe and injected Lucius causing him to pass out cold once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius woke up shivering cold lying on a cold concrete floor. His pale body was covered in blood, most of it was not his and his white blond hair was streaked with it. He woke in pain and found it hard to move his hands as his wrists were throbbing in pain, he opened his eyes and saw he was still bound by his wrists and the pain was worse now, but at least he was laying on the floor and not hanging by his wrists. There was more to this horror, Lucius began to panic when he heard the squeaking sound of rats. He hated rats and would rather be anywhere but here. Lucius backed to the wall in terror as the rats came scurrying across the floor sniffing as they smelled rich coppery blood.

"Hello Lucius, good to see you are awake." Came the chilling voice of Lector.

"What do you want?" Lucius said eyeing the rats with terror, "why are you doing this?"

"Because you deserve this, all the pain and suffering you have caused, you know you deserve this don't you?" Lector said from the speakers into the small room Lucius was in. "You killed and murdered and expect mercy now?"

"Please, not this." Lucius said as a rat came up and crawled up his leg trying to get to his wrists, he was in full blown panic mode now. "Get it away from me please!"

Lucius was a hard man, he had seen many die from torture, he had been tortured too on many occasions. In normal times rats did scare him but he could keep that fear down. Now he was drugged, in very muggle settings which was enough to make a wizard like him very fearful and he was in very real pain. What did this man want of him? Why was he torturing him like this? Had he in the past harmed this man's family? All these thoughts went through Lucius's head as he lay against the wall trying to get free of the rats. He looked to the spikes and saw there was a way out of them but it was going to hurt. He grabbed the end with a base and tugged the right one out gasping in pain then he got his other hand free. He jumped up adrenaline keeping him going as he fought free of the rats, some of which had started to bite him.

"Ah you are smart, good work Lucius." Lector said.

"I will kill you, I am a very powerful man I..."

"Your dark lord is not here to help you now Lucius." Lector said cutting him off, "now if you want to get away from your little friends the way free is ahead of you. Or you could let them feed on you, your choice."

Lucius saw a door open a few feet off the ground and he ran to it, scrambled up and out of the rat filled room. He was filthy, covered in his own blood and sweat and filth, and he was in very real pain. The door closed behind him and he fell to his knees too weak to move for the time being. He looked around and saw he was in a larger room, sterile with white tiles on the floor and walls and shower heads all around. Before he could wonder why he was here the shower heads turned on pointed at him. Cold water hit him and the cuts and scrapes over his body and wounds on his wrists causing him to moan in pain. It was cold salt water and it hurt.

"Now, now Lucius you need to be clean." Lector said. "Your wounds you deserve, you know this."

"What do you want?" Lucius said, "who are you?"

"All in time, now you need to leave this room now, that is not a request." Lector said, "since you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your friend you will be allowed to heal yourself up."

Lucius got up dripping wet and walked to the door, he saw a towel and managed to dry off the best he could before he wrapped the towel around his hips. He was careful to not rub his wounds and managed for the time to keep blood off the off white towel. His wrists started to bleed again and he limped down a tiled hall to a door and into the room there. He saw a table and two potions on it along with bandages and several rags. He walked to the table and saw one potion was Essence of Dittany the other a pain potion. He was about to use the Dittany when he heard a soft moan and he turned to see a muggle child clad in tee shirt and jeans laying on a cot with a horrible wound on his neck.

"What kind of sick game is this?" Lucius snarled grabbing a cloth to put over the child's bleeding neck, wincing as his own wounds hurt him as he moved. "Child who hurt you?"

"Don't know sir." The boy said weakly.

"You can save him, or end your suffering." Lector said, "it is your choice."

Lucius felt stuck, on one hand this was just a muggle child, a mer boy and one who looked similar to Harry Potter! Potter, a child who had humiliated him a few years before, this child even had the same features and hair! Yet his eyes, they were blue and he was just a boy, he did not deserve this, he would rather die than let this boy die. Lucius went and grabbed the small bottle of Dittany, he knew that there was only enough for one of them. He realized he could not let the child suffer, he may have killed and murdered in the past but this was a child, an innocent child and how could he harm a child now? What if this was his son here hurt like this? Would he want a man injured as he was to take the healing for themselves? His wounds though painful were not going to kill him, Lucius made his choice and healed the innocent child before him.

"It's alright, this will help." Lucius said when the child winced in pain as Lucius carefully tended to the boy.

"It hurts sir." The boy said.

"Here, drink this, the pain will go away." Lucius said giving the boy the pain potion.

"Thank you sir." The boy said falling into a deep sleep his neck starting to heal up.

Lucius walked back to the table and the bandages and after working out how to use it wrapped his wrists in them. He turned and saw the boy had curled up and was asleep. He looked around and saw blankets and covered the boy with them. He had to find a way out of here not just for himself but for the boy too. His head had started to feel a bit fuzzy and he staggered falling against the wall. He looked to the bandages on his wrists and realized the bandages he had used were poisoned! He fought to stay awake as long as he could before he gave into the darkness once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lector finished his tea and put the cup and saucer on the table. He rose from his chair and walked from the library of the manor house he had helped himself to for the time being. The owners would not be back for some time and they had quite a few interesting rooms here. It was good Lector was friends with one of their former servants. The man did not have much of a heart Lector mused, it had not cooked up as good as he wanted but it had tasted well enough. He walked into the kitchen where his newest captive was. He turned on a small stereo and the strains of a Shubert symphony came on.

He walked over to the table where his captive was bound to the table, Lucius was naked but for a sheet over his groin. There was really no need to bind him tightly, the drugs would keep him controlled enough. He walked up to the pale man before him and brushed a lock of Lucius's long blond hair from his face. He took out a small vial he had managed to buy from a thief of a wizard who called himself Dung. He started to work on Lucius's wrists and Lucius woke up and tried to move. He found he was too weak to do so and looked over at Lector wondering what his part in this sick game was now.

"The boy is fine, he is in hospital and will live." Lector said, "you did well, I was not expecting that of you."

"Why…" Lucius started to say,

"Why am I doing this?" Lector said, "all in good time. You seem to have a soul, though you are like many I knew in Germany many years ago."

"Not a Nazi." Lucius said knowing who these were (he was not as sheltered or ignorant of the muggle world as he let on) "I just want to protect my world."

"Hmm, yes well talk to me, the more you do the longer you have to live." Lector said.

Lucius knew he was in the hands of a very intelligent, yet insane killer. Lector reminded him of the dark lord in some ways but in others he was more cultured. Lucius tried to keep his mind clear, to not speak of his life, to led the man away from who he was. He found he could not, the drugs, whatever they were clouded his mind and Lucius was left open, raw and helpless before his captor. He had a very real feeling he would not survive his encounter with Lector and he could only hope for a painless death.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I had a hard time writing this as Lector is such an evil fellow. Though Lucius has been as well, he did after all give a cursed diary to Ginny Weasley. Even he does not really deserve to be in the hands of Lector._


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Hunt

Chapter Three: Dark Hunt:

Clarice Starling was not amused to not only have to travel half way around the world on the strongest lead on Lector, what made it bearable was the fact she go to work with wizards again. She knew of magic, she had to as part of her work in the behavioral science unit had brought her to the steps of the magical world in America a few times. She was sworn to secrecy and was not able to tell any of this world. She was not really all that impressed, for all their magical abilities they were much the same as the non-magical world with the same problems. Paul Krendler, her on time mentor had been in awe about this world and it was one thing that endured her to him time and again.

Krendler had taken her under her wing after Lector had escaped and it was he who made sure she had the good career she had now. She was a profiler, one of the best in the world in fact and her skills had led to the capture of many killers, thieves and traitors, but her main focus was on catching Lector as he had harmed her more than once. He had killed Paul Krendler and that she would never forgive him for, Krendler was not her lover, never that he had his own family, a wife and children and he had included Starling in his family. He was like a brother to her and gave her family which she really needed, his senseless murder by Lector had made Starling even more devoted to catching him for what he had done.

She hated Lector for what he had done to Paul, Paul had, in an attempt to protect her from Verger who had been stalking her to get to Lector before she did, he had taken her off active duty. His plan had backfired, Verger had managed to capture Lector but he got away and in a firefight Starling was wounded. What happened next was something she would never forget. She had woke up to find her wounds tended and she was clad in a black dress at a dinner table. Lector had killed Krendler in front of her and when Starling fought him he had very nearly killed her. He had escaped and Starling was determined to make him pay for what he had done.

"You ready to speak to them?" Thomas Pazzi, a distant cousin to a corrupt Florentine inspector of the same last name asked her.

"Yea, down the rabbit hole as it were." Starling replied as a man clad in long brown robes and cloak, the hood up hiding his face walked up, "are you Auror Moody?"

"Aye, ye are the one who knows the most about this Lector fellow then?" Moody asked.

"Yes, I want that son of a bitch the most, he killed my, he killed my boss." Starling said.

"What Clarice means is he killed her brother." Pazzi replied and at a look from Starling, "everyone knew that."

"We have a lab ye can use, anything to help us get back our man." Moody said.

"You probably will get him back in pieces." Starling said, "he does not like to leave many victims alive."

"Well let's hope you kin find him fer us." Moody replied, "come then."

When Starling had got to England and was contacted by Scotland Yard she had not expected the magical contact to follow. A few meetings later and she was now following an old scarred Auror down a dark tunnel to who knew where. She knew he would not lead her to a trap, she had a sixth sense about such things and could tell if someone were evil or not. Starling was a nice enough looking woman with long red brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin and she was clad in a black skirt suit buttoned up, a white shirt under that, heals and a long black overcoat and gloves. Her partner was clad in rumple navy suit, white shirt and red tie and gray overcoat. He had black hair and brown eyes and was not remarkable looking in any way.

"In here, Severus is already waiting." Moody said.

"Severus as in Severus Snape?" Pazzi said paling a bit, he was a wizard and FBI agent and so knew about Severus Snape.

"Ye know of him then?" Moody asked him.

"Yea I studied him in school, he is brilliant, youngest potions master in three hundred years or ever, there is debate on that." Pazzi replied.

"If you are quite finished there is work to be done." Severus said from inside the room, grinning Pazzi walked into the room and put on a pair of latex gloves. "So young, this is what they send?"

"I may by young sir but I am the best pathologist you will ever find." Pazzi said walking to what was left of MacNair, "wow not much left of him, gutted like a pig this one."

"Your eloquence astounds me." Severus snapped.

Pazzi just grinned, he had expected Snape to be rough around the edges and he was. Still he had not turned him away from the body and in fact was watching in fascination as he did his work. Even though there was not much left in the way of organs he spent a long time recording his findings and examining the body. Along with all the internal organs gone the eyes and tongue had been taken as well as the cheeks bit out, a classic sign of Lector's. Pazzi could only hope this poor bastard had not been alive when this was done to him. He saw the tattoo on the man's arm and remembered a top secret article about the dark mark, most of the magical world did not even know about the dark mark so they could see one on someone and not know what it was, but he knew and he looked up at Severus for answers.

"Why is he here?" He asked, "why not with Riddle?"

"He was found in a field by muggles." Severus said surprised at what this boy knew, did the muggle know as well. "He was brought here."

"Was there anything found around him?" Starling asked, "was he clothed or not?"

"He was unclothed and his wand was snapped as well." Severus said.

"Lector should die just for that." Starling said understanding the wand of a witch or wizard was the most important thing they could own, "any reason for him to do that?"

"This man Walden MacNair was a death eater and there were rumors he liked little boys." Severus said.

"Huh, guess that is why Lector used a torch on his genitals." Pazzi said, "now I do not feel bad for the bastard."

Starling stepped aside to take a call and then left the room. She had a lead to follow and went to join up with an inspector from Scotland yard. Hopefully this would lead to Lector and she would finally get to bring him in. If only she had not allowed him to sway her and allowed him to get to a new cell, he might never have gotten free. But Krendler had not blamed her, in fact he blamed those in charge for allowing such lack security. Now Krendler was dead and Starling was not going to let Lector get away with one more murder, she swore she would not and could not allow that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The old manor home was normally dark and quite as the family was on an extended vacation, yet right now police cars surrounded it and MI-5 agents, Scotland Yard detectives and a few FBI agents from America had descended on the manor house and were combing it for the elusive Hannibal Lector and his victim. They had not found either him or the man he had taken captive. Starling was one of the very few muggles or non-magical agents here who know who Lucius Malfoy really was. He had been listed as a rich businessman from Wiltshire who liked to keep to himself. That explained his picture that showed a long white-blond haired man that had been clad in suit and tie.

Starling had been impressed to learn this man could move between two worlds very well, while most of his world (at least here in England) were ignorant of much her world he (and most of the youth) knew about her world. He knew how to dress to pull off the muggle businessman and in fact was involved in many muggle businesses without those he worked with on occasion knowing just who he was. It seemed he was a complex man, it seemed he was a death eater for the terrorist Voldemort yet at the same time he was respected with the magical ministry and a respected family man as well. She knew from the profile she had been able to work up he was not much better than Lector as he was a bigot and quite possibly a killer as well.

"Looks as if Lector found a use for one of the dungeons." Roberts, a tall lean man with straw colored hair, dull gray eyes, pale skin and rumpled suit called up to her. "I found blood down 'er."

"Who needs a dungeon in their house?" Starling said walking down the narrow stairs into the room Lucius had first woken up in. "How did you find this? I would have walked by into the shower room if the door was not open."

"Oh I grew up in a manor like this, my family is old money, I am a younger son so, off to work for me." Roberts said.

"So how old is this manor?" Starling asked as she put on latex and got down to examine the chains and spikes.

"Oh probably no more than five hundred years old." Roberts replied. "It's a beauty though."

"Yea, this is not." Starling said looking around, "he has not killed him yet, unless, have you checked the kitchen?"

She got up and left the room and headed up to the kitchen. She found agents going over it and she was relieved no human blood had been found. She was going through the rooms when she found a bundle on the floor of clothing and she called over a detective who helped her go through it. She saw it was at best guess clothing that belonged to a man, it had to be Malfoy's Wizarding clothing and she saw that all of his clothing was here. Wherever Malfoy was he was not wearing his own clothing, or she thought with anger he was not wearing anything. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Ah hello Clarice, you found my little hide away, a shame it was such a nice place." Lector said.

"You listen here you sick bastard." Starling half shouted, "when I find you…"

"Clarice you will never find me…"

"When I find you I will make you pay for killing Paul, you will wish you never crossed paths with me!"

"Now, now Clarice, I just wanted to let you know your little wizard boy is alive and well." Lector said, "say hello Lucius."

"Miss Starling," came the voice of Lucius, "he is right, I am alive and mostly unharmed."

"See? I just wanted to let you know we are having a wonderful time." Lector said, "I look forward to speaking to you later."

"Listen you sick piece of shit…" Starling started to say but Lector had hung up. "Damn bastard!"

She paced the room for a minute and looked up seeing Moody had limped into the room. She saw he was looking through the room with his eye and she realized that he could see through things with it. That made her uneasy but if he could find something she could not to help her find Lector then all the better for her. With that in mind she went back to work determined more than ever to get Lector and make him pay for all the evil he had done.

"Can you get a trace on a call from this phone?" Starling asked Roberts.

"Not sure, he hang up?"

"Yea, bastard, I am going to kill him." Starling said.

"I don't blame you." Roberts said, "sick bastard this one."

Starling could only agree, and she hoped that they would find Lucius alive and intact. She was not caring what state Lector was in as she wanted him dead or alive at this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes so I changed the whole premise of Hannibal the sequel to Silence of the Lambs. Making Paul Krendler a good guy and trying to protect her and him getting killed makes her wanting revenge. I think it thickens the plot and as I did not like either Hannibal the book or movie this is a bit of a protest against that as well._


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Connections

Chapter Four: Dark Connections:

Lucius was in hell, he was sure of it and he, of course knew he deserved it. Lector did not torture him much physically, he had left him mostly alone these past few days and fed him packaged muggle food the wizard was to hungry to turn down. That is when Lucius could eat as Lector was enjoying the victims given to him by some unknown source. Lucius recognized them all, first came the Carrows, Lector finished off Alecto first, he would have left her alive longer but she was so foul and evil even Lector was disturbed by what she spoke of. He had made a meal of her heart and fed to her brother her liver without him knowing what it was. Amycus was then skinned while alive and though Lucius closed his eyes so not to see this could not get the screams of agony out of his head.

Lector was making Voldemort look kind and cuddly in comparison. Then again Voldemort was not really all that fond of blood and gore despite how he was brought back. He preferred a good Cruciatus to other forms of torture and in fact he would use that on a follower that dared bloody a victim in his presence. It was fine for him to feed his victims to Nagini (then again there was little blood involved) but not for his death eaters to get into a brawl even around him. He was a horrible person, he loved to kill but even he had limits, and his limits would keep him from doing what Lector was doing. There were dark lords, and of course the followers of this one that loved to maim and torture but Lucius had never seen such a depraved man as this. Even the kills he had done were very quick and as painless as he could make them, not drawn out as Lector did.

Lucius was actually glad he was locked in a muggle cage inside a warehouse, at one time this cage had held expensive electronics and weapons but now it was empty but for him, most of the time. He looked up as Lector came into the cage and he backed to the wall in fear. Lector just threw a pair of drawstring trousers at him and Lucius drew them on grateful he was finally allowed to cover his nakedness. He was not sure why he was allowed this but he dared not ask, he was not in the mood for a beating or whatever Lector had in store for him. He watched Lector leave the cage and walk across the room and bring in his latest captive. Lucius actually stood up and snarled in rage at the scared form of one Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew looked rather worse for wear, blood caked his hair and his robes were in tatters. One of his eyes was swollen shut and the other had tears in it, Lucius saw he was missing his right hand again.

"Ah so you wish to hurt him do you?" Lector said to Lucius, "cause him pain?"

"He has no honor." Lucius said, "he is only in it for his own gain and not for others."

"That makes him different than you how?" Lector asked, "he will be dead soon enough, he should have stayed in Azkaban where he belonged."

"I only wished, wish to protect my world, I believed that is what the dark lord wished too." Lucius said, "it was why I joined him, but I know the truth of him now."

"Yes, you do, watch what I do with this traitor, you should find it satisfying." Lector said.

"I would rather he die quickly, I am not one for torture." Lucius said, "though you are depraved enough for it."

"Lucius please, don't let him kill me!" Pettigrew said, "please I…"

"Shut up you worm!" Lucius said, "you dare speak to me?"

"I will take care of that." Lector said.

Before Lucius could say anything Lector had a knife out and had reached into Wormtail's mouth and with a quick slice had cut out his tongue. Lucius backed to the wall in horror, he had seen horrible things done with magic, people turned into grotesque things (mostly by a bored Voldemort) and had come on a few of MacNair's torture sessions, but Lector was really the worst he had ever seen. This man loved blood more than even Bellatrix (and that was saying something as she loved to kill animals and rumors had it eat them raw too) and was showing a whole new level of evil. Lucius knew the truth of Lector, he was not insane, far, far from it, he was pure evil and really needed to die not be locked up with those who truly were insane.

Despite hating Wormtail and wanting him to suffer Lucius could not bring himself to wish Lector on the vile little worm. He could not watch as Lector tore the man apart, leaving very little left, he did not bother to kill Wormtail, instead he sent what little was left to be found still breathing. The maimed ruined form of Wormtail was not even fully recognizable as human when he was done, and he would not live much longer even with the best of muggle and magical care combined. Lector kept the limbs for himself to dine on for the next few days and Lucius wondered when it would be his turn to die a horrible death.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius was not sure how long he had slept when he woke to find someone else in the long narrow room he was captive in. He sat up and looked over at the boy bound to the chair and took in the very muggle clothing. The boy was dressed in new clothing, from his kaki cargo trousers, brown dragonskin boots and bomber jacket with red Gryffindor scarf around his neck. He had messy black hair and glasses perched on his nose and a very familiar scar on his forehead. The boy yawned and woke up and looked over where Lucius was sitting and glared at him, the anger and hatred was clear in his green eyes as he glared down Lucius. Lucius was starting to panic, Lector could not want to harm this boy could he?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry snarled at Lucius.

"I thought I would stay and have tea with a charming man." Lucius snapped, "surely you have heard I was kidnapped?"

"Oh is that what happened, thought you were Lector's whore." Harry shot back at him, clearly Harry did not like the man, "what happened to you?"

"You are a horrible little boy, I would like to try to tame that tongue of yours boy." Lucius said.

"Hmm, your master tried it, and I got away, what can you do pretty boy?" Harry snarled at Lucius.

Lucius stood up and lunged at the front of the cage and tried to use his magic to get through the door. Unfortunately the door of the cage was locked with a secure lock and he was not getting out. He hit the cage and winced in pain as his wrists, which looked mostly healed under his bandages but were tender and hurt. Harry got a good look at Lucius and realized two things, one Lucius looked very much worse for wear and he was clad only in a pair of drawstring trousers. Harry knew the man would not dress in such a manner unless forced and he wondered just what Lector did to him. Harry knew Lector was wicked and evil, he had spoke to agent Starling and he knew Lucius was a captive of the man. As he was now too, so far all Lector had done was ask him about his childhood and wasn't that fun. It was one reason Harry was being so rude to Lucius and snapping out, he really did not like having to remember his wicked aunt and her spineless husband.

"I am sorry." Harry said, "look I have not had a very good day, but you look as if well, I am sorry."

"Apology accepted." Lucius said, "you don't deserve to be here, nor did you deserve what the dark lord did to you. He had no right to hurt you, you are but a child."

"I am fifteen years old!" Harry protested, "I am not a child."

"You are my son's age so you are a child to me." Lucius said, "that bastard better not hurt you or I will figure out how to get out of here and kill him myself."

"You really mean that don't you?" Harry asked.

"I do, I am a horrible man, I know that but I will not let him hurt you." Lucius said meaning not just Lector but Voldemort, "you have my word on that."

"Good, well I think it is time to leave here." Harry said moving his hands around to get a knife out of its holster on his wrists. "Good thing growing up muggle is I learned how to pick locks at a young age."

"How will that help?" Lucius asked.

"Watch and learn, sir." Harry said cutting his ropes and getting free, "I realized after the graveyard I needed to have something other than a wand to fight back."

"Very smart Potter." Lucius said.

Harry got out of the ropes and got up rubbing life back into his wrists before he headed to the door of the cage. He quickly got the lock open and Lucius stepped out. He saw that Harry had grown a bit since the last time he saw him, he was now nearly the same height as his father, yet Lucius could feel the power rolling off the boy before him. Harry had more power than most wizards and Lucius knew once he came fully into his powers he would rival even Dumbledore. It was one of the main reasons he did not want to serve Voldemort, that and the insane, evil dark lord was threatening their world with all the muggle killings, if he was not stopped he would expose their world to the muggles and that he could not allow to happen.

"So how did he manage to get you, as I recall you are well protected." Lucius asked.

"Oh well I was distracted." Harry said not wanting to tell Lucius of his connection to Voldemort, "it was not my fault and Lector must have been waiting for me to go to muggle London."

"You went alone?" Lucius asked.

"No, I was with friends, I hope they are alright." Harry said looking quite upset, "if not I am thinking of using Lector for target practice, or just let Ginny do that."

"Ah yes, then we better get out of here." Lucius replied.

Lucius did not know the layout of the warehouse very well but he did his best to lead them to freedom. However Lector was smart, and he had set traps that set the two back many times. Finally they were very nearly back where they started and Lucius saw just what the traps were set for, they were set to allow one to escape and one to be forced to stay behind. He knew what he would have to do, and he knew Harry was going to hate him for it, Gryffindors nearly always thought of others, he would have to be careful in how he was going to get Harry to leave, he hoped the boy had not seen what he had and would take his word for getting out and free. It was in this light that Lucius set forth the plan that would get the stubborn boy out of here and to safety. It would mean his death, Lucius knew he would not get away from here ever, but he did not care anymore. His life was not worth as much as a young half-blood boy who was the one to stop the evil dark lord.

"Ah quite clever." Lucius said to Harry.

"What is sir?" Harry asked.

"Only one can go through at a time." Lucius said, "perhaps I should go though first then you follow or do you wish to go through?"

"Yea and let you leave me behind?" Harry snapped, "no thanks, I will see you on the other side."

"Go to the order, I will send word when I get out of here." Lucius said.

"Fine, see you around." Harry said.

With that he made his way through the traps and made his way to the ground outside the building. He looked up to wait for Lucius and saw bars come down over the window he managed to get out of. He swallowed his anger as Lucius had lied to him to get him to escape. Well he was sure that Lector expected him to take the tube to or walk his way out, he did not know he was an Animagmus and was a red tailed hawk. He ran from the warehouse, ducked into a side alley and transformed and took off in the air and made his way as fast as he could over London and to Grimmauld place to hopefully get a rescue party together to get Lucius Malfoy and bring him to safety. Once he was safe Harry would punch him in the nose for lying to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius woke up sometime later, and in pain from where he had been hit with a TASER. He could see the bruising on his chest and he tried to move only to find himself tied to a chair. His wrists were aching with a dull pain, he could handle that, actually he was sure he could handle the death set for him now. He had passed this test, but he was sure it was not the last, Lector was going to kill him and he hoped that it would not be as painful and prolonged as the others he had seen. Lector came into the room and Lucius could see he was holding something, Lector showed the item to Lucius and Lucius felt a chill go over him, it was Harry's glasses (unknown to him Harry had really escaped but Lector would not let him know that) and he looked up at Lector in shock.

"Where is he?" Lucius asked coldly.

"Who the boy?" Lector said smirking, "you care what happens to him?"

"If you have harmed him, I swear I will get free and kill you." Lucius said, "you bloody bastard!"

"Oh will you now?" Lector said secretly impressed that Lucius actually cared what happened to Harry, "just how do you plan on doing that?"

"You let him go!" Lucius shouted, "he is just a boy, he does not deserve to suffer!"

"Yet you stood aside in the graveyard and let Voldemort torture him, why would you care now?" Lector asked taking out a stun stick. "You have an evil heart, you could not care about Harry Potter."

"I do, he is just a child, don't harm him." Lucius said, "please, do whatever you want to me, just don't harm him."

"Whatever I want?" Lector said a chilling smile on his face he ran a hand down Lucius's face and brushed his fine silvery blond hair from his face. "You will not fight me?"

"No," Lucius said hoarsely, "I will do anything, I promise, just don't harm the boy."

"Very well then, I will enjoy what I have planned for you." Lector said.

Later Lucius lay in the same cage he had been imprisoned in for a long time, he was once more completely naked. He was sore and ached from the beating but he was not missing any organs or anything else. Lector had toyed with him, threatened him with rape but never actually committed the act. Lucius could not fight back, he had to remain still and take what was dished out to him, but if it kept Harry Potter from being harmed all the better. He looked up with dull eyes as Lector came to the cage and looked in on him and Lucius knew he was in for hell. He was right as Lector stunned him with a TAZER. When he woke he was strung up by his wrists in chains, even with the bandages on them this was almost too much to bear. Lector came up with the stun stick and began to use it on Lucius getting the wizard to scream and how in pain as he used it expertly to cause as much pain as he could. It was his specialty, causing pain and suffering and he enjoyed it as he tortured the once proud wizard before him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there we have it, Lector up to his old tricks, he is pure evil, I do not see him as insane. He worked the system to stay alive and acted enough insane to escape the death penalty. He is pure evil, there is no other way to describe a monster like him, he loves to cause pain and suffering and shed blood. As for taking Harry, big mistake as he now will have lots of people after him determined to bring him in dead._


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Discoveries:

Chapter Five: Dark Discoveries:

Harry came to Grimmauld Place weary angry but unhurt. He landed in the Owlery and turned human (he was tied into the wards here) and headed down to the sitting room where everyone was sure to be. He saw Starling first then Severus Snape, he saw his godfather after the man held him in a bone crushing hug not wanting to let him go for a time. Finally he did and Harry looked up into worried gray eyes. Harry felt someone cast a diagnosis charm on him, really aside from being knocked out and bound and having to listen to Lector's rant he was perfectly fine. Voldemort was far worse in the torture department and he was used to lying psychopaths like Lector.

"He did not hurt you did he pup?" Sirius asked leading him to a chair and putting a large piece of chocolate into his hands.

"No, but he is quite the liar." Harry said, "he was going on and on about his horrible childhood, how he was at the mercy of the Nazis and how he was taken to a death camp and all that. I met his brother before, nice guy, very solid fellow. Lector is not even the family name, Rilke is, and they were from Bohemia, a rich and well liked noble family."

"Quite right." Starling said taking up the tale, "on the urging of their people they fled to England, where Lector's parents set themselves up in Dover and ran the resistance for Southern Germany from there. Lector could not have had a more loving and good upbringing, he is not insane, I have never believed he really was. The problem is he made up his early life to make his crimes look better, he is far too crafty to end up in prison and get the death penalty, he has a golden tongue as they say."

"Like another I could name." Severus said bitterly rubbing his left arm, "Potter what exactly happened to you?"

"Oh well Lector captured me, bored me with a 'woe is me' speech and he does have Malfoy, mostly unharmed, well whole at least. He tricked me in getting me to escape, bastard."

"Harry language!" Mrs. Weasley said walking into the room.

"Well he might as well be." Starling said, "right, we will need to figure out the building and how to rescue Lucius Malfoy."

"I might be of help." Dumbledore said walking in.

"Good, I am going to go get ready for the raid." Starling said walking out.

Severus had an idea what she had planned and so after hearing Dumbledore's plan he followed Starling to where she was putting a flack vest on over her black fatigues. He saw that there were quite a few of these and decided then and there she was not going alone. With that resolve he went to hunt down some fatigues of his own and came back clad in them with the trousers tucked into his heavy black buckled dragonskin boots. He grabbed a vest and got Starling to glare at him, but he would not back down, she was not going in alone, not if he could help it. She had a right to revenge but he would not let her face the monster alone. She shoved a clip into her service piece and put it in its holster and turned to him glaring at him as he carefully tied his hair back.

"You need me." Severus said, "he has somehow got a wizard on his side, besides I would not let you go in by yourself, it would be most rude."

"Fine, but I am in charge." Starling shot at him.

"This once I will allow it." Severus replied.

"Fine, let's go, I have a plan." Starling said, "tell you on the way."

They left before anyone had an idea they were gone, Sirius was the first to notice they had left and he swore in anger as Severus had given him the slip yet again. How was he to save anyone if the slimy Slytherin got there first each time?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus followed Starling into the warehouse intent on keeping her save. He knew the desire for revenge, he felt it so deep in his own heart and he would not grudge this woman her desire for revenge. Yet he would help her out, and he had just the way to do so as he entered the warehouse with his wand out he disabled wards near the door they entered and led Starling into the building. They made their way through the abandoned offices and came to a set of stairs, they never made it up them as Lector appeared out of nowhere and stuck a knife deep into Severus who staggered back and fell to the floor spitting up blood. Starling gave out a cry and turned to take out Lector but she was too slow. Lector was going for the kill, she could see it in his eyes as he raised his knife and attacked, only to end up staggering through air. He turned to see Severus standing an evil smirk on his face.

"You really should not mess with wizards Lector." Severus said coldly.

"Drop the knife Hannibal, it's over." Starling said her gun out and aimed at the evil doctor, "you are finished."

"My dear Clarice, I am pleased you are so cunning." Lector said turning to her. "I must commend you."

"Drop the knife now!" Starling snarled still not shooting but standing her weapon aimed at him, "you killed my brother you sick bastard! If you think I would not shoot you…"

"Ah but I know you, you would not kill me, not really." Lector said, "death traumatizes you doesn't it? The lambs, you told me about the lambs."

"As if I gave you all my life, you think you know me?" Starling said, "I gave you want you wanted to hear, there was a reason I was allowed anywhere near you. I gave you just enough to think you knew me but in the end you really don't know me at all."

"I do not like being played with." Lector said anger in his voice, "you dared play with me Clarice? Dare fool me? You will wish you had not."

"Go to hell." Starling said shooting at the same time he lunged for her with his knife, he was fast but she was faster, "you evil bastard!"

"Clarice, you are the only one who could best me." Lector said, "you win, you win…"

Lector raised his knife one more time though he was mortally wounded and Starling put a bullet between his eyes. He slumped to the floor dead and Severus walked up to kick him over and make sure he was dead. He was and he left Starling to go and find Lucius. He just hoped his friend was alive and physically whole.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius lay in the merchant cage turned prison still sore after his last beating and shivering after the less than pleasant "shower" he had been given. Cold water and disinfectant power and more cold water had stung his bruised, battered and tortured body but he did not cry out. Lector wanted that and he would not cry out. He sat up as he heard voices, not Lector but others, was he being rescued? He felt the building shudder a bit and then heard shouts and saw bright beams of light in the dim light of the room he was in. He was shocked to see Dumbledore enter the room the cage was in and open the door. Lucius backed to the wall fear on his face and curled up to protect himself from whatever his new master would do to him.

"Come to gloat?" Lucius snapped, refusing to show his fear, "glad to see me brought low?"

"No, I would not wish this on any." Dumbledore said conjuring up a purple blanket, "here you must be freezing."

"Why are you not, I mean thank you." Lucius said wrapping the blanket about his naked body, "did you find Harry Potter? Is he alright? Lector did not harm him did he?"

"No, Harry came and told us where you were." Dumbledore replied letting the other man get to his feet, "let me help you."

Lucius was shocked when the very powerful headmaster of Hogwarts helped him out of the cage and down the stairs where he was Apparated to Grimmauld place and taken straight to the kitchen. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the concern on the faces of those here. Once he was out cold Poppy and Molly started to work on him. The removed the old bandages from his wrists and frowned at the damage there. Clearly this would take work to heal him and they started in on the festering wounds in his wrists. In the end they packed them full of potion soaked plugs of dissolvable cotton. Then they wrapped his wrists in clean bandages and started to work on the rest of his body. He was mostly bruised and battered but thankfully his wrists were the worst of any damage he had suffered, physically at least.

It was later he woke with a start and realized one of two things, he was not in pain and he was in bed. He was clad in a clean white nightshirt and tucked into a soft bed and he was free. Lector was not going to get his hands on him again. He looked up as Severus entered the room and took a seat by his friend. When Severus told him Lector was dead Lucius actually broke down, and of course Severus did not hold this against his friend and brother at all. He put a hand on his Lucius's shoulder as he vented his emotions over the horrors he had to endure and the relief that he was not only free but at least one of his tormentors was fully dead. Now the extermination of Voldemort was all that was needed to make him feel secure and sleep at night.

The End


End file.
